13 Reasons Why
by Lovino Romano Vargas -Hetalia
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo doesn't want anything to do with the tapes Lovino Vargas made. Lovino is dead. His secrets should be buried with him. Then Lovino's voice tells Antonio that his name is on his tapes- and in some way, he's responsible for his death. As he listens to the tapes, what he discovers...will forever change his life. I'll upload some reasonable picture later.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR 13 REASONS WHY. If I did Spain and Romano would be dating and I would have made Hannah live.

* * *

"Sir?" she repeats. "How soon do you want it to get there?"

I rub two fingers, hard, over my left eyebrow. The throbbing his become intense. "It doesn't matter." I say, forcing a smile.

The clerk takes the package. The same shoe box that sat on my porch less than twenty-four hours ago; re-wrapped in a brown paper bag, sealed with clear packing tape, exactly as I received it. But now addressed with a new name. The next name on Lovino Vargas' list.

"Vargas' dozen," I mumble. Then I feel disgusted for even noticing it.

"Excuse me?"

I shake my head. "How much is it?"

She places the box on a rubber pad, then punches a sequence on her keypad.

I set my cup of gas-station coffee on the counter and glance at the screen. I pull out some bills from my wallet and place it on the counter.

"I don't think the coffee's kicked in yet," she says. "You're missing a dollar."

"A-Ah, Losiento, señora!" I say, flashing an apologetic smile as I dig in my pockets for some extra cash. I hand over the extra dollar and rub the sleep out of my eyes. The coffee was lukewarm when I take a sip, making it harder to gulp down. But I need to wake up somehow.

Or maybe not. Maybe it's better to go through the day half-asleep. Maybe that's the only way to get through today.

"It should arrive at this address tomorrow," she says. "Maybe the day after tomorrow." Then she drops the box into a cart behind her.

Maybe I should have waited after school. Maybe I should have given Alfred one final day of peace.

Though he doesn't deserve it, even if he didn't mean for it.

When he gets home tomorrow, or the next day, he'll find a package on his doorstep. Or if his mom or dad or someone else gets there first, maybe he'll find it on his bed. And he'll be excited. I was excited. A package with no return address? Did they forget, or was it intentional? Maybe from a secret admirer?

"Do you want a receipt?" the clerk asks.

I shake my head.

A small printer clicks one out anyway. I watch her tear the slip across the serrated plastic and drop it into a wastebasket.

There's only one post office in town. I wonder if the same clerk helped the other people on the list, those who got this package before me. Did they keep the receipts as some sick souvenir? Tuck them in a book? Pin them up on cork boards Ay, the possibilities!

I almost ask for my receipt back. I almost say, "Lo siento, can I please have it after all?" As a reminder.

But if I really wanted a reminder, I could've made copies of the tapes or saved the map. But I never wanted to hear those tapes again, though his voice will never leave my head. And the houses, the streets, and high school will always be there to remind me.

It's out of my control now. The package is on it's way. I leave the post off without the receipt.

Deep behind my left eyebrow, my head is still pounding. Every swallow tastes sour, and the closer I get to school, the closer I come to collapsing.

I want to collapse. I want to fall on the sidewalk right there and drag myself into the ivy. Because just beyond the ivy sidewalk curves, following the outside of the school parking lot. It cuts through the front lawn and into the main building. It leads through the front doors and turns into a hallway, which meanders between rows of lockers and classrooms on both sides, finally entering the always open door to first period.

At the front of the room, facing the students will be my desk. Just in front of my desk is the desk of a very special someone, Veneziano Vargas. He'll be the last to receive a package with no return address. And in the middle of the room, on desk to the left will be the desk of Lovino Vargas.

Empty.

* * *

Losiento - Sorry/I'm sorry  
Señora - Miss/Madam

Ciao~! I know, I know, I have another story, but I'm in inspiration block on that one. This one, I can just follow the plot of the book. xD For those who have read it, some tapes will stay the same with a few adjustments, while others are altered or maybe even changed completely. I'll try to update when I have 1 review. I'll update when I get that. Yes... My sister's like has over 40+ review and I'm just here... Empty... (´・.ω・.`) It's in Spain's P.O.V. if any of you noticed. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed~!

- Kai


	2. Chapter 2 - Cassette 1: Side A Pt1

**YESTERDAY, ONE HOUR AFTER SCHOOL:**

A shoebox-sized package is propped against the front door at an angle. My front door has a tiny slot to shove mail through, but it seems the package is a bit too big. My name is scribbled sloppily on the wrapping addresses, so I pick it up and head inside.

I take the package into the kitchen and set it on the counter. I slide open the junk drawer and pull out a pair of scissors. Then I run a scissor blade around the package and lift off it's top. Inside the shoebox is a rolled-up tube of bubble-wrap. I unroll that and discover seven loose audiotapes.

Each tape has a bright red number in the upper right-hand corner, possibly marker written. Each side has its own number. One and two on the first tape, three and four on the next, five and six, and so on. The last tape has a thirteen on one side, but nothing on the back.

Who would send me a shoebox full of audiotapes? No one listens to tapes anymore, unless it's Yao. He seems to like old things. Do I even have a way to play them?

The garage! The stereo on the workbench. Tim (One of Netherlands' possible names -Kai) bought it at a yard sale for almost nothing long ago. He didn't seem to want it after a few years and gave it to me. It's old, but I think it still plays tapes.

I drag a stool in front of the workbench, drop my bag to the floor, then sit down. I press Eject on the player. A plastic door eases open and I slide in the first tape.

At first there was nothing, but the fuzzy buzzing of nothing, but-

_Ciao, bastards. _

I don't believe it.

_Miss me?_

No, I can't believe it. Lovino Vargas killed himself.

_No? Great! Neither did I. _

Impossible... Why... His voice... I...

_I hope you're all ready, because I'm going to tell you the story of my life. More specifically, why my life freakin' ended. Be honored. Be very honored. Be honored since you, the listener, the one who received these tapes, you are one of the damn reasons why it ended. _

Que!? No!

_I'm not telling you which tape brings you into the story. But don't worry, you'll pop up. I'm certain. Along with all your dirty little secrets. Hm..._

He pauses. I could feel my heart beat faster.

_Doesn't that add some suspense? It doesn't? Well, it should. Besides, who wouldn't be scared for everyone here to find out your dirty secrets? Especially if you've had one of those damn perfect images. And I know all of you do. A bit shaky, but still. damn. perfect. Before I start I'll tell you some rules. They're simple, really, unless you're some damn airhead. Rule number one: You listen. Number two: You pass it on. But I know, after listening to all these beautiful tapes, it'll be harder than it seems to follow those two simple rules.  
_

"What'cha listenin' too~?"

"B-Bella!"

I scramble for the stereo, hitting several buttons all at once. "B-Bella, you scared me..." I say. "It's nothing. Just some tapes my boss wanted me to review before I make it into a lesson."

Ah, Antonio! Why? You know better than to lie to her! But it's okay for now, right? Why should you tell her about some tapes a boy who hung himself in the school halls about two weeks ago. Si.

It's okay.

"Can I listen to it?" she asks.

"It's really boring." I say, rubbing the back of my head. I scrape the toe of my shoe against the concrete floor. "I don't think you'd really like it."

She stares a bit, probably suspicious. Ay, am I that bad of a liar? She glances at the other tapes. For a moment she seems surprise. "Okay!" she says. "I'll leave you in peace~" she sang, giving me one of her mischievous smiles before she skips out.

I wait till the door clicks shut, then I place a finger over the Play button. My fingers, my hands, my arms, my neck feels hollow. As if all my strength just slipped away. Slipped away when his words entered my ears. And those words seem to have taken it all. Taken it all till nothing, but a shell was left.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Hitting Play the first time was easy. Like eating tomatoes. Excited. But now... It's just like trying to choose between two of your closest friends. No idea on which you should choose. Like how I am with no idea if I should press Play or just throw all these tapes into the garbage and forget it all.

I pick up a cloth diaper next to me and drape it over the shoebox to hide it from my eyes. I wish that I'd never seen that package. I should have left it alone. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so hollow- so weak- so frightened. But it's too late now. I've already opened it and I've already listened to it. I can't go back now. If I did, the curiosity will eat me.

I turn the volume down and press Play.

..._one: You listen. Number two: You pass it on. But I know, after listening to all these beautiful tapes, it'll be harder than it seems to follow those two simple rules. Trust me. Because once you've passed on, more people will find out about your dirty secrets. And once all those 10 people find out about it, they're view of you... That view wouldn't be the same. Ever. And I know it. Because I've been there. And one thing I know, all of you know what I'm talking about._

_When you're done listening to all thirteen stories- since there is one side on each tape, except for that last one- rewind the tapes, put them back in the box, and pass them on to the person after you. And you, lucky number thirteen, you can take the honor in taking these tapes straight into hell. And I know you believe that it exist. 'Cause you number thirteen, I know you very well._

What? Who is this number thirteen...?

___Do me a favor and don't follow me. Don't go where I am now. No one wants you dead, unlike me. _

No. You're wrong. I didn't want you dead. I never wanted you dead.

_In case you're tempted to break the rules, which I know you are, I've made a copy of these tapes. Those copies will be released in a very flashy- no, public way if these tapes don't reach all of you. And trust me. I know we all wouldn't want that to happen. We wouldn't want more people to know about those secrets, wouldn't we?_

_Don't think I'm not serious. You are being watched._

I pressed Pause.

I feel sick. My stomach squeezes in on itself, ready to make me throw up if I let it. I glance to the side. There's a bucket. It's flipped upside down on a footstool. Maybe if I really do need to vomit, I could reach for that. I just need to reach for the handle and flip it over.

I hardly knew Lovino Vargas. I mean, I wanted to. I really did. But I never got the chance to. Or maybe I did. I remember working with him in my cafe. And also not long ago, at a party, we talked. Not once have I did anything bad to him. I shouldn't be on these tapes. It must be a mistake.

Or is it? Maybe I did something bad without knowing? Maybe I said something to him that made him want to hang himself?

I pull the trash can across the floor. Although I checked it once already, I check the wrapping again. A return address has to be here. There has to be one. Maybe I'm just overlooking it.

Lovino Vargas' suicide tapes are being passed around. Someone made a copy and sent them to me as some joke. Si. It must be Gilbert and Francis who did this. They must've hired some voice actor and made all this. They must have. They always love to prank me. Si...

But.

What if it is real? What if this is really real? The stories, the people, everything- What if it is all real?

I don't know.

I press Play.

_Oh, I almost forgot. Since you're listening to this, you should probably have a map. If you don't have a map, then you're not on my list and someone just decided to let you listen to these tapes of mine. Maybe you're the police? Well, it's too late to charge me now for harassment. There's one place where I am and that place is six-feet under. _

I let the wrapping fall back in the trash.

It's not a mistake.

I'm on the list.

A few weeks ago, before Lovi hung himself, someone left an envelope on my desk. The outside of the envelope said: **SAVE THIS- YOU'LL NEED IT** sloppily written in red felt-tip marker as if the sender was in a hurry. Inside was a folded map of the city. About a dozen red stars marked different areas around town.

Back when I taught in elementary, I used the same method to teach my students to learn north, south, east and west. Instead of stars, I used numbers. Those numbers were placed onto stores and the names of the stores were listed behind the margin of the paper. They had to draw a line from the name to the number. They had fun.

I kept Lovi's map in my folder. I wanted to show it to my students and ask if they saw who placed it on my desk, or at least who gave it. But over time, it made it's way into mixing up with my papers and I forgot all about it.

Till now.

_Throughout the tapes, I'll be mentioning several places of our damned city for you to visit. I can't force you to go, but it'll make more sense to you if you visited. To remember or imagine. Just head for the stars. Or, if you'd like, just throw the map away and I'll never know. _

As Lovino speaks through the dusty speakers, I feel the weight of my bag pressing against my leg. Inside, somewhere mixed up in my papers, is his map.

_Or maybe I will. I'm not sure on how this whole dead thing works. Who knows, maybe I'm standing behind you right now._

_Watching.  
_  
I lean forward, propping my elbows on the workbench. I let my face fall into my hands and I slide my fingers from my face back to my damp hair.

_Now that we all discussed the rules and all that crap. Shall we begin?_

_Ready, Bella? _

No way. Bella was just here.

Could it be that she already listened to all these tapes?


	3. Chapter 3 - Cassette 1: Side A Pt 2

_Well, Miss Bella, you were my first kiss. Well, I've kissed other girls, but your kiss was the one that really mattered. Oh, I don't think I should call you a girl. The right term is 'woman'. That's because you aren't a student._

She wasn't.

_You were the counselor._

_I know, I know. ''Omg!Lovino's kissed someone older than him!?'' is what some of you may think. But the rest, don't act so damn surprise. You knew. Well, everyone knew._

_There was something about her. There was something about you Bella. Something that made me want you. Something that told me that I needed to be your boyfriend._

_You don't know this, but two years ago when I was a freshman, I used to watch you. Yes, watch. Do you remember? When you told me that you had a feeling you were being watched? Well, guess what? I was the one causing that feeling. Pretty creepy is it? For six period, I worked with you in the office. I've got to admit, it was pretty annoying. It was annoying on how you talked to students about their problems. How you've tried to reason with them not to commit suicide. But that's what I liked about you. You had time- no __**gave**__ your to help them. To talk to them. To help them. How admiring indeed. But very disappointing. You had potential, Bella. Greater than being a counselor. But you chose being one anyways.  
_  
_You're all probably wondering why I've began my story with Bella. It was a long time ago and you all know it, but that's where it all began. Where all this madness began._

So, where am I in this list, among these stories? Second? Third?

_When you reach the end of these tapes, Bella, understand that even if your role seems small, it plays a big part. All of you do. No one here, __**no one **__plays a small role. You all matter. Don't take it as a compliment, bastards. Because all of you here are at fault for my death. And all of you played a big part in causing_ _it._.

Really? What did I exactly do? Was it because of that night, Lovi? If it was, what exactly did I do to you to make you hang yourself? Tell me, Lovi. What did I do?

_Our first destination or star is at C-4. Take your finger over to C and drop it down to 4. That's right, like Battleship. When you're done with this tape, you should go there. We only lived in that house for a short while, the summer before my freshman year, but it's where we lived when we first came to town. It was as cheap as it looked. And guess what? I'm a sucker for cheap things. We needed a place to stay and that place was perfect. Especially since we were low on money. Even though it was old and cheap, it held memories. Just like when it held the memory when I first saw you, Bella. You were passing by. I still remember the exact outfit you wore. An orange coat, buttoned up half way to reveal a white shirt, a green ascot, followed by beige shorts. Dashing is what I would call it. And don't disagree my male listeners. You imagined it and liked it._

_Later on, my brother began to talk about you. Funny isn't it? He told me on how he bumped into you after buying groceries for our dinner and told me how pretty and nice you were. The pretty part I got to admit, he's got right, but the nice part? Well, I was pondering on that one. I never even talked to you back then, but my fratellino did. As he told me more about you, I got interested. He told me how he walked you home. How he talked to you. Tell me, was it nice? Was it nice to talk to my fratellino? You did give him a ton of information. Like on where you worked and some other shit. I couldn't blame you. Everyone loves my stupid brother. When I mean everyone, I do mean __**everyone**__. My favorite part in his little story is on how you gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Oh, what an honor! What a complete honor._

His voice went bitter when he told about his brother getting a kiss on the cheek. Did Lovi really like Bella that much?

_I wanted to see if what my brother said about you was real. So, we called you. Not right away though. Maybe a week after your small encounter with my fratellino? And for the others out there, no I did not stalk and track her phone number. My fratellino got your number. The number you happily gave to him. Something must have been up since you told us that you couldn't come right away. Maybe later, is what you said. So, we waited._

Ah, I know this. It was when Bella was helping me out with some political problems I was experiencing with my cafe. Her cellphone rang so she happily answered it. After she exchanged a few words with the caller, she hung up. I asked who it was and she told me it was someone she bumped into. Then she asked if we could hurry the discussion a bit. In the end, everything worked out.

_We sat in the window, waiting for hours, sometimes getting leftover pasta from last night when we got hungry. We waited and waited and waited... and then there. You suddenly popped up. You were with someone._

Someone? Wait, I know who it is. It's Tim. I remember that Bella dragged him along when she came over to help me. Ay-! Wait, I need to think. I press Pause.

I pick at a speck of dry red paint on the workbench. Why am I even listening to this? I mean, why should I put myself through all this? Why not just pop the tape out of the stereo and just throw all the tapes in the trash? It's not hard. It shouldn't matter, si? Since Lovi's dead.

I swallow hard. I restrain the tears from falling down- more importantly, from me screaming. Screaming out all this nonsense, and throwing anything near me to vent out my anger, looking slightly insane in the process. I pull my locks of hair into a fistful. No. I can't. I don't know why, but I can't. Maybe because it's Lovi's voice. A voice that I thought I'd never hear again. I need to keep listening. I just need to listen then pass it on. Those are the rules anyways. He'll send out a second set of tapes if I don't. And this time, in a more public kind of way.

But.

What happens if it's just a trick? And there's no second set of tapes? I look at the shoebox hidden beneath the cloth diaper. In the end, it's all just a bluff? I don't pass it on and it all just stops. Nothing happens. Everyone who hasn't heard it can just live happily.

The spot of paint flakes off like a scab.

Who's willing to test his bluff?

I press Play.

_You were walking over with that someone until you slipped and fell back on him. The grass was wet and slippery from the small rain shower mother nature decided to drop. We watched as you squealed and tried to get up, getting your outfit muddy in the process. While you both scrambled to get up, mio Fratellino began to panic, asking if you both were okay. But you never heard. We were inside and you were outside along with that bastard. When you both finally got on your feet, my idiot of a brother ran out and asked if you were okay while I stayed in. I wasn't going to get my ass out there. It was still humid and I don't do humid weather. After watching you exchange a few words with my brother, you left. Just like that. You. Left._

_My brother came back and I asked him why you left. He told me that you just came to say that you were busy and can't hang with us. But then you came. I stated that fact to my fratellino. He said that you ran out of minutes and load. Very good, Bella. Very good. I don't know if you were lying from embarrassment of the earlier event, or you really were busy. Either way, you left._

Lovino, you got it all wrong. She was busy. She signed up to help some business that helped homeless kids. She forgot about it until after she helped me.

_Then in a matter of weeks, school started. Like I said, you told my fratellino about your job and he told me. So it wasn't a surprise when I saw you in the halls._

_Then when they asked if we wanted to be some assistant for some damn extra credit, I was about to decline until your name was in the list. Right there in printed black ink; __**Name: Bella Belgium. Looking for: Someone who can help her in organizing papers and sending messages. Meeting Place: Office, Lunch time.**_

_Like the idiot in love I was back then, I went. I skipped my lunch and went. I was lost so I asked the aid for help in finding your office. I knocked. No answer. I waited a few more minutes before knocking again. No answer. Sighing in irritation I sat into those waiting chairs the students always sat on when they needed to see the principal. And I waited._

_I waited and waited and waited... then there you were again. Popping out of nowhere again. Well, not popping out. More like running and tripping, dropping all the papers and folders you had. I got up and helped you gather them all. As I picked up one of your papers, our hands touched and then right there- our eyes met._

_Yeah, yeah, I know. How cliche, Lovi. How cliche._

_Call it what you want, bastards. Call it what you want, but it happened. Anyways, after that small incident, we finished collecting her papers. She apologized and thanked me. Then she asked if I was there for the assistant thing. I said yes. So she led me into her office. A small interview later, I was her assistant. There began my watching._

I remember this. Bella called me somewhere later that day. She told me all about her new assistant and how she was now a 'boss'. She never told me it was you, Lovi.

_Though I didn't always watch you, Bella. You know it. I'd try to talk to you. Maybe try to 'woo you' is what you'd call it. I've tried, but failed. So, I decided to try playing 'hard to get'. You know, what you girls do. And possibly, what you were doing. I've stopped talking to you and tried to seem distant. It payed off. When I went grocery shopping because my stupid fratellino didn't feel good, I saw you. You saw me and again- our eyes met. I broke the staring and continued on with getting whatever was on the damn list. Then you decided to come over and say the words I've always said to you, "Hey." you continued,"Aren't you gonna say hello~?"_

_With a scowl on my face I asked, "Why should I?"_

_"Uhm... Because you always say hello?"_

_I asked you why you were such an expert on me. You never knew me. Only my brother. You stared dumbfounded and I proceeded to continue getting things on the list. But then you just had to follow me and tell me that you could help. I declined, but you helped anyways. And I did not regret letting you help. We grabbed a cart and I dumped everything I had in the basket I was using.  
_  
I heave my bag on my lap and open it.

_Then you hopped in, careful not to crush anything. You asked me what was on the list and I told you everything. With that mischievous smile you told me to push the car at full speed on each aisle you tell me to go._

I dig in it, trying to find the map.

_I was gonna as why, but "Aisle 8!" you exclaimed. By instinct I did what you said and what you did surprised the customers and me._

I find the map and pull it out, unfolding it on the workbench.

_You reached your hand out on the shelves and pulled whatever the item it was, throwing it in the cart, leaving a small mess._

I use a wooden ruler to smooth out the creases.

_For the next 15 minutes, we caused trouble and damn was it so freakin' fun.  
_  
There it is, C-4. I know where it is, but should I really visit it?

_In the end, we got scolded by the manager._

Ay..

. I think I will. But before that, when this tape it over, I think I'll visit Gilbert.

He never upgraded his car stereo. He keeps a Walkman for playing his music. Though, it has to be tapes and that's what I have. Except it's not music, it's a dead boy telling about why he died.

_We both had to say sorry and some other crap. Before I left, you stopped me. You pulled out a small slip of paper and wrote something down and there. There was your number. The same number mio fratellino received. But it's not for him, it's for me. "Call me sometime. Errr- You know, for school purposes" you said. And that got me upset, but,"Or other purposes." you winked and skipped off to your merry freakin' way. That day, I went home victorious. Because I finally got to have a conversation with you, know you, and get your number._

_By the time I got home, I called you twice. Well, not before gloating in front of my brother in accomplishment on getting your number. On the third time, you picked up. We had an awkward conversation. Mostly about tomatoes and desserts. So, tell me, why did you all think I was a feminist? A player?_

Oh god.

_Tell me, bastards. Why? Was it because I flirted to much with girls? Or was it since I had a tendency to talk with them more? Tell me._

_If you were thinking I was, then you... you..._

He stops talking. Nothing- Nothing, but a soft static hum could be heard. I move closer. What is he doing? Is he crying? Did he close his eyes to let it sink it? What is it? Ah, Dios mio! I can't hear!

_You were freakin' wrong._


	4. Chapter 4 - Cassette 1: Side A Pt 3

_All I freakin' wanted was a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. A simple. damn. kiss. I didn't want anything else. Just a simple damn kiss. That's the story- The whole damn story. _

What do you mean Lovi? Was there another story? Because I did hear a few things.

_Do you still remember our kiss, Bella? That beautiful kiss? Well, if you do, good. Because I do. I still remember every damn thing about it. But before we kissed, I had a dream. A dream that repeated over and over and over for a whole damn week. The funny thing is, it's exactly the same. Not one thing went different. From the beginning to the end, it was the same. And for you and the others' listening pleasure, here it is._

_Everyone knows about the park. The beautiful, damn park. I loved that place. It was peaceful and there was no idiots to piss me off. Usually, a kid would run past, playing with another kid, but I didn't mind._

_In that park, there's something that looks like a slide. A small amusement park for the kids. You can get in two ways, from the ladder or the stairs. It's about 10 feet tall. There's a roof and this thing that looks like a balcony. The slide is painted blue._

Ah, si... I've seen that a few times. It's pretty popular with the kids.

_Sometimes, I'd pass by and want to try it out. Why? Because it looked like fun. _

_The view from the top as you slide down, the wind blowing in your hair, the slight adrenalin as you make your way down. Don't forget that feeling of slow motionless as you slide down._

_Moving on to the actual dream, it started out when I'd wonder around the park. It was night, the streetlamps were on, the night sky was clear with stars, and it was cold. And I mean cold. Every damn breath I took, I could see._

_I look to the side and see you playing on that slide. I watched you play from the sidelines until I finally went there. I called out to you and asked what you were doing there. You responded that you were bored and tired from work so you decided to go to the park. I couldn't help, but smile a bit from that._

_Then you said that you'll get down to have a better conversation with me. I said no. "Let me catch you!" I shouted and opened my arms in front of the slide. _

_You were hesitant at first, but you shouted back,"Promise you'll catch me?" _

_I nodded. _

_With that nod, you slide down._

_I watched as you slide down; it almost was as if you were in slow motion. And when you finally reached the bottom, you jump up and I catch you in my arms. You reacted to this and wrapped my your arms around my neck, your green eyes shone in the moonlight. I leaned in... Slowly we got closer.. and closer.. and closer... and... I wake up._

_Every night for a week I woke up in the exact same about-to-be-kissed spot. But now, Bella, I would finally be meeting you. At that park. At the bottom of that slide. And dammit, we were going to kiss!_

Isn't that a bit to desperate, Lovi?

_I told you to meet me in the park in fifteen minutes. Of course, I needed to be a bit late for you to get on that slide. By the time I got there, you were on that slide. Just like in my dream... And just like in my dream, I called out to you. Though, I didn't expect you to know every line and every movement. You invited me up, but I said no. I wanted to catch you. I wanted the feeling of that dream wasn't just a dream... it was fate._

"Slide down, I'll catch you!" I shouted.

_And just like in the dream, you were hesitant. Then you repeated those magic, dream-like words,"Promise you'll catch me?" _

Well, that certainly beats my first kiss... Seventh grade, Annabeth Willow, came up to me during lunch and whispered the proposition in my ear. I thought about it and finally accepted the offer.

When the kiss was over, three strawberry-lip-gloss seconds later, she turned and ran away. I peeked around the gym and saw her two of her friends each hand her 10 dollars. I couldn't believe it! My lips were worth 20 dollars!

Was that a good or bad thing? Neither, it was humiliating.

But I've loved strawberry lip gloss ever since.

_I couldn't help smiling when you slid down- my heart racing. This was it. All of my friends back home had their first kiss in elementary, but mine was at the bottom of the slide. Exactly as I wanted._

_So, what made you kiss back Bella? Was it because you were planning to on the way to the park? Or was it simply because you slid into my arms? Why weren't you surprise? But don't worry. I didn't mind. _

_Oh, wait! Do you know what my first thought was when I had my first kiss? Somebody has been eating too much cake. _

Ay, Bella will never change.

_Sorry, was that rude? Because I sort of liked it. _

_I was anxious to find out what kind of kiss it would be with you because my friends back home described so many types- and it turned out to be the perfect kind. I didn't shove my tongue down your throat, I didn't grope your ass, and you didn't do anything either. We just held our lips together... and kissed. _

_And that's it._

_Wait. Stop. Don't rewind. There's no need to go back because you didn't miss a single damn thing. Let me repeat myself. That... is... all... that... happened. _

_Why, did you hear something else?_

A shiver races up my spine.

Yes, I did. We all did.

_Well, you're right. Something did happen. Bella grabbed my hand, we walked over to the swings, and we swang. Then we kissed again the very same way. _

_Then? And then, Lovi? What happened? _

_Then... We left. She went one way, I went the other. _

_Oh. So sorry. You wanted something sexier, didn't you? _

_You wanted to hear how my itchy little fingers unbuttoned her shirt. You wanted to hear... _

_Well, what did you want to hear? Because let me tell you bastards, I've heard a lot of bullshit. Actually, to the very point I don't know which was popular. But I do know which is the least popular..._

_The truth._

* * *

OMG! YOU GUYS ARE SO KIND WITH YOUR FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you for reviewing, it inspires me too right so much more! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I lost the book, but then just yesterday I found it. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

- Kai


End file.
